<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny hat and toast bread - Michael Afton x Reader by cioemyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921898">Funny hat and toast bread - Michael Afton x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cioemyr/pseuds/cioemyr'>cioemyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Horror, Scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cioemyr/pseuds/cioemyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowded city. Pizzeria that is making everyone curious about the animatronics that perform there. They are plastic, cute, lovely... But also scary, violent and smart. And that was why the nightguards were needed. Mike and (Y/N). Or maybe... We should say... Michael Afton?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Afton/Reader, Michael Afton/You, Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skuggie/gifts">Skuggie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day in a huge city with no one to talk to. Young (Y/N) was getting tired of it. It was another week of being alone in that huge world. Monday - such a stupid day. She slowly stepped out of her house, heading down the street. It was a quiet and calm part of town. No criminals, no arguments between neighbours. Woman walked calmly, passing a few cars and other houses. She tightened the grip on a small pamphlet. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza looks for a new crew! she sighed a little and hid it in her pocket. This job was the only one that she would be good for. Being a nightguard was nothing hard, hm? Especially in that pizzeria, in that calm part of town. No one would try to rob it. So it would be easy work. </p><p> </p><p>	She looked up at the big sign Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. The place was full of people. Mostly kids. Especially young kids. Their eyes were showing true happiness, big smiles on their cute faces. Everything looked so… Innocent. Someone hit (Y/N) 's arm as she then took a step back, eyeing the person that seemed to be a member of the crew. He smiled softly and tilted his head to one side, then chuckling nervously. “Didn’t want to hit you, lady. My apologies. But I was in such a hurry… You can see all those kids running around.” the man spoke, but (Y/N) shook her head. </p><p>“No worries! It’s also my fault… I was staring at my feet.” she chuckled, then showing him the pamphlet. “I guess I am in the right place.” the girl said and frowned a little as he nodded and smiled a bit more. He seemed… Relieved? Relieved that someone wanted to take this job? Maybe they were looking for someone for a long time? Who knows? </p><p>“Ah, right! I’m glad you are up to work here.” he said and then crossed his arms. “Maybe you would like to talk somewhere else? In a more quiet place?” he offered and she happily nodded her head, then following the tall male into one of the offices. “So… I finally found someone for that work. That's a true luck.” the man continued, sitting down in front of her. “No one really wants to work on the night shift.” he shrugged a little. “But as I can see… There are more brave people in this world.” he added, crossing his arms. </p><p>“Brave people? I thought it’s just looking at the cameras.” she said and he chuckled at her words. </p><p>“Yes, yes of course. You are always in the office, just looking at the cameras. Nothing scary or very interesting. We actually have one worker on the night shift. But he said he feels lonely so I’m trying to find him someone to work with.” he spoke, then eyeing the girl carefully. “So… Miss- ?”</p><p>“(Y/N) (Y/S).” she answered, then smiling lightly as she stared at the man in front of her. He was… Very optimistic. She didn’t even say if she was going to take that job or not. And he was already so excited. It was… Interesting. (Y/N) just cleared her throat and then fixed her hair a bit nervously as she nodded her head while the tall male continued to speak about the corporation, work and co-workers. She nodded from time to time, showing that she indeed listened. </p><p>“So. The last thing is… Your choice. And also… Your sign.” he spoke, moving a few papers towards her as she frowned and then read everything. </p><p>“The corporation doesn’t take any responsibility for any harm or wounds?” she asked and raised an eyebrow, looking at the manager in front of her. “Should I be scared?” she joked, but at the same time she felt a strange twist in her stomach. Was there something dangerous in this job? </p><p>“Ah… No worries. Nothing bad happens here. But we just leave a point like that in case if you hurt yourself with any sharp part of… Chair or table.” he said quickly, but she just shrugged a little, then nodding. </p><p>“I understand… I will sign it. The price for this job is just too perfect to not take it.” she added and took the pen into her hand to sign the papers. Her eyes scanned the text once more. Was she sure about it? But she would earn so much money just for sitting in one place, staring at the cameras. Nothing hard. Especially when she would have a co-worker. Right? It would not be so boring. At least. Her hand moved softly, leaving a nice, thin sign in the picked place on the paper. The manager took it away from her and then smiled a little. “Well then. When do I start?”</p><p>“What about tomorrow? I think Mike won’t be too patient to wait until the next week.” he chuckled as he then nodded softly, looking at the girl in front of him. “Tomorrow you will get your uniform, all the instructions and news from your co-worker. Try to stay close to him. And… Don’t walk alone around the building at night. Just… Don’t.” he smiled, but she could see that he was saying it very seriously. But what could be so scary or dangerous? Maybe they just didn’t trust her too much? Or it was about the darkness in that building? The girl got up. </p><p>“Yes, of course. Thank you very much.” she smiled only and then looked a bit around. “By the way.. It’s a very nice building.” she added as he then sighed, giving her another long talk about how hard it is to keep the restaurant on going. Woman listened silently until she was able to leave the restaurant, again walking out through the big door with a huge sign - Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza on top of it. Her steps were slow as she checked the time. It was quite late… And she had nothing to do. So maybe she could go to the shop? Buying something to eat at home was not a bad idea. She frowned, looking around. Maybe she would catch a bus? Not a bad idea either.<br/>
And so she turned to the right to reach the bus stop. (Y/N) put on her earphones and then hummed her favourite song quietly, checking the time, then when the bus was going to stop. Few minutes passed quickly. Nothing strange. Music was doing its job. Young girl then took a seat in a warm, quiet bus, staring through the window at the city. </p><p>The shop was not too far from the pizzeria. It was not too big. But it was still full of people. She walked in without any problem, passing a few people, then a bunch of kids that were picking up the candies from a huge shelf. She chuckled as the two of them accidentally bumped into her and apologized right away. (Y/N) walked to the last alley and took a bottle of coke, few packages of crisps. She didn’t really eat healthy. It was a bad trait of hers.<br/>
She moved towards the last stop - self-checkout. She tilted her head to one side and sighed, holding the two packages of crisps and the big bottle of coke in her hands. In front of her there was a young man trying to scan the package of bread for making toasts. It was one of… Many breads like that. His whole shopping cart was full of them. Seeing how bad he wanted to scan that poor code from the bread the girl felt that she had to help him. She was working in a shop not that long ago, so she knew what to do in that situation. She slowly approached the man, who was getting more and more pissed off at the poor machine. </p><p>“Come on! Ya are more annoyin’ than Balloon Boy.”he growled under his breath as she then cleared her throat quite loudly to catch his attention. </p><p>“Uhm… May I?” she asked and held her hand out to help him move the bread across the scanning area, but holding the foil in the other way, so the code was perfectly visible for the scanner. “Here you go.” (Y/N) said quietly once she heard the typical sound of the scanned product. </p><p>“Uh… Thank ya.” he said and then looked at him. Under the khaki green jacket he wore a purple shirt with a golden, almost yellow badge. His eyes had dark circles under them, skin was pale. Hair was tied on the back of his head with a black hair band. He wore a black cap on his head, probably protecting his pale face and dark eyes from the sun.<br/>
He then frowned and stared at the machine without any word. (Y/N) tilted her head softly. </p><p>“Something is wrong?” she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. She smiled a little. Woman didn’t want to sound offended by him standing there. She was patient, but she had a strange feeling that he needed a little help. </p><p>“I don’t know how to pay…” he spoke quietly and then frowned, looking at the girl that tried her best to hold back a chuckle. But… He was saying it seriously. Really. (Y/N) then fixed her hair and sighed softly, ready to help him understand how it worked. The first thing was… Card or cash? He stared at her for a while, then taking out some money in cash from his pocket. “I guess… I have only this.” he said and rubbed his tired eyes as she nodded and then took the money from him, putting it in the right place so the machine could take it and count it. “Will it give the rest back to me?” he asked quickly and the girl nodded softly, then watching as the rest of the money was given back to him. “And that's all?” </p><p>“Yes. You can take your items and leave.” she said and smiled at him softly as he just nodded. Woman stared at him as he left the shop with a slight chuckle. She shook her head in disbelief and paid for her own products. She took them and then left as well, carrying the heavy bottle of coke in her hand and the two packages of potato crisps in the other. </p><p>“Aye!” someone called out as he got closer. It was the same man from before. “Thank ya for help one more time.” he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m still not used to all these… New things.” he said as the girl just smiled softly at him. New things? She thought these tills were invented a long time ago. Somewhere in the 2000s for sure. “I dunno how to deal with these, these… These… Uh…”</p><p>“Tills?” she asked and chuckled, seeing how sleepy that man was. He was her age? Maybe? </p><p>“Ya. Tills.” he nodded and then looked at the things she carried, frowning. “You want me to take these?” he asked, but she shook her head. </p><p>“I live near that shop. I will carry it. No worries.” she said and just fixed her grip on the bottle. </p><p>“Aight’ then… But thank ya for your help.” he said and fixed the funny hat on his head. It was… Indeed interesting. She already saw it somewhere. She was sure about it. But where? Young girl shrugged it off quickly, then just smiled softly, waving at him while she kept being careful to not drop the big bottle of coke to the ground. She then walked away while the man turned around. But she couldn’t notice that he glanced at her right before he headed towards his car.<br/>
It was a normal, common car. Nothing special. Dark red color, bright lights and a small sticker of a small, golden bear in the corner of his window.<br/>
People around stared at him as he closed the trunk of his car, taking a suspicious glance around. He just shook his head a little and fixed a bit too long hair, also fixing the cap. He got into his car and the machine let out a quiet growl, then moving from its previous place. Soon the young man drove away in a well known for him direction. He passed by the girl he met earlier, but since she didn’t want to be picked up earlier, then he wouldn’t press her, right? He was not like his father.<br/>
At this thought his fists tightened on the wheel. He felt so… Bad. It couldn’t be described in any way. Any known in this world way. This hatred, pain… Everything. For what his father did. And what happened to himself… His fingers tightened their grip onto the wheel, teeth clenching. But then he got to the place he wanted to reach earlier.<br/>
A pizzeria.<br/>
Freddy Fazber’s Pizzeria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Annoying little kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) ran into the building of the Pizzeria as she then sighed, checking the time. She didn’t get late. Luckily. Woman fixed her hair and took a look around, trying to find the manager. And she finally saw him checking on Toy Freddy. “Um… Hello?” she asked as the man turned around to meet her eyes and nod his head. </p>
<p>“Ah, right.” he said and rubbed his hands together. “You are here for the first day at work, hm? Or should I say… The first night?” he chuckled quietly, then sighing. “You’ll find your uniform in the office. I guess Mike will let you change. He is not the one to stalk topless women around that place.” the man said and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>She chuckled softly and then rubbed the back of his head. “Alright then...It’s… In that direction, right?” the girl asked and just moved in the right way. She smiled and entered the office, taking a quick look around. One main corridor, two vents… Big desk, cameras, two masks? Why masks? She took off her shirt and grabbed the purple one she got from the manager. It was quiet in there, but she could hear the fan working. It was standing on the desk, letting out a specific sound. Luckily she had some cold air in the room thanks to this. Young woman turned around once she heard something opening behind her and jumped up a bit in a huge shock. But instead of seeing a scary ghost or animatronic animal she saw… The guy from the store. She covered her chest as he just smiled a little, his pale hand closing the yellow locker. “Eyo.” he said only, then tilting his head at her, while she fixed her hair. </p>
<p>“Hey?” she said only and then turned around, quickly pulling the purple shirt on both of her shoulders to then button it up. </p>
<p>“So… You are the second night guard.” he muttered, staring at her before he simply sat down near the desk to check the cameras. “I don’t know what a girl is doing in this place, but… Okay.” he added with a shrug, his pale, thin, long fingers clicking every camera to check everything. “For now it’s calm… Later there will be fun.” a dark-haired man spoke, then turning off the monitor to not use too much power. “You are not scared of darkness?”</p>
<p>“Not that much.” she nodded, thinking about his words. What did he mean by ‘fun’? Young woman then fixed her hair and crossed her arms, sitting beside him in the second chair that let out a quiet squeak. She felt very unsure of what was happening around her. But she finally heard a specific sound of the clock. It was the middle of the night. “So our shift starts now?” she asked as the man near eyed her carefully, scratching the back of his head. </p>
<p>“So the manager didn’t tell you what exactly is happening at night?” he muttered, taking the flashlight to check the corridor in front of them, then the two vents on both sides of the office. “I hope this little, annoying kid won’t come.” he said only, then handing her some files. “I don’t want to listen to the calls… Some other guard left them in here. But I got tired of them. So here you are. Read it. If you need help then tell me.” the man added, leaning back in his chair to check the cameras once more. So (Y/N) just opened the file to read what was inside. So he was… Mike? And he didn’t even introduce himself. Nothing. Strange type… But maybe he just read the name from her shirt? That was always an option. And what kid was he talking about? There was a child in the pizzeria? Why would it be closed there? And… Why annoying? Was it closed for more than one time? It was… Strange. And even scary. <br/>(Y/N) just kept reading. Okay… Something bit one employee… Animatronics are not supposed to move around the restaurant alone… So earlier they did? </p>
<p>“Actually… Mike?” she looked at him as he silently turned his head to her, blinking, staring at her with his tired eyes. “Here it is written that animatronics could walk around the place on their own… Is that-”</p>
<p>“True?” he tilted his head before checking the cameras. “Yup. It’s true.” Mike said, then leaning back. “You could read that something bit another night guard. These robots… Had some kind of scanner in their eyes, ya know?” he muttered softly. “There were some bad events in the past. Murder to be more specific.” the man looked at her. “So the animatronics in here have to use the scanners in their eyes to check if it’s not a murderer or something. But it’s broken. Cause they want to attack us too. So we use these masks to cover our faces. It messes up with their scanners.” he added quietly, then nodding his head. </p>
<p>“And they want to bite us? Like that man from before?” he asked, but he shrugged. </p>
<p>“Most likely. But there are some who just want to… Make you annoyed.” he chuckled softly at his joke, but she just stared at him, worried. “Oh don’t be scared. We just need to survive ‘till 6 am.” Mike added, stretching his arms. “You know the names of them?” he asked, then sighing softly. “The main three - Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy. Then we have Mangle, Balloon Boy… This little fucker. Be careful. He likes to take the energy away from your flashlight.” he added, looking a bit around. “Tonight it’s gonna be easy. Tomorrow we will have more things to do.” Mike said, making (Y/N) nod softly. </p>
<p>“How long are you working here?” she asked, but he was just silent. “Um… By the way… You seem to know a lot of things about these robots and murder.” the girl muttered, but he remained silent again. “You are very interested in that?” she asked, but he sighed. </p>
<p>“Let’s say… I had done some research.” he said only, then looking to the side. But a sudden laugh made him look up. “Put the mask on.” the man spoke, checking the vents. Soon the two could see the blue, plastic rabbit walking in front of them, staring at both of them before he walked away, getting back into the vent and disappearing from their sight. “And now that stupid kid…” he muttered to himself while he felt the girl near hold onto the chair tightly. (Y/N) was now scared. Very scared. But with Mike she felt it was not that bad. He knew what to do. And he survived for a long time from what she could see. Once she took off the mask she took a deep breath. It was… Good to feel some air. In that mask it was hot. Very hot. </p>
<p>“Oh damn… And they come everytime?” she asked, but he shrugged. </p>
<p>“It depends. Some of them are active during the other nights. I don’t know why.” he shrugged and then looked at her, chuckling. “You said you are not scared of darkness.” he said, but she just threw him a terrified look. </p>
<p>“I said I am not scared of darkness! Not huge robots that are trying to kill us!” she said, causing a lot of laughter escaping from his lips. His voice was… Nice. She could listen to it. But she could hear that he was tired. Nothing strange… There were animatronics all around them. And they were all trying to get to their asses…<br/>She jumped up at the sound of the loud alarm from the clock above them. “Oh my… It’s already six am?!” she asked, what made the man nod while he was still laughing. “It’s not funny…” the girl was in panic as she watched him having fun while she was scared. </p>
<p>“S-Sorry… Just… Ehe… Your face..” he chuckled as she fixed her hair, knowing that now she was just panicking over nothing. “Sorry… Sorry. Uh. So you will come here tomorrow? It was fun at night.” he said, but she just wanted to hit his face. Fun… Fun? Fun?! “Next time just be prepared for more scary ones.” Mike muttered while (Y/N) raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Scary ones?” she asked, blinking a few times. </p>
<p>“Mhmmm.” he nodded and tilted his head to one side. “You’ll learn about them tomorrow. For now… Go. I can see that you don’t want to sit here.” he added quickly, getting up to grab all the files and hide them in the locker behind them. “I just hope to see you again. You are the first person I wanted to talk to.” the man muttered, turning away, hiding his hands in his pockets. “Byeee!” he said in his specific style, walking away. <br/>He headed to the main exit, walking past the manager that arrived in and took care of his office. Mike took off his hat and fixed the dark hair, then looking down at his hands. He was pale. He should sleep more often. Young man headed towards his car, then opened the door of it. He turned on the car and leaned back into his seat, thinking about what (Y/N) said earlier. </p>
<p>“You seem to know a lot of things about these robots and murder. Are you interested in that?” this sentence echoed in his head while he drove away. </p>
<p>Father. I’m not like you. I never will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that Michael was not participating in bite of 87', I am aware of that. But as I said in the first notes I kinda change some things. But the main lore stays the same!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Toasts with exotic butter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two warm pieces of bread popped out of the toaster. Thin, pale fingers took them out and put onto the plate, then took a knife to put some butter on top of them. He took a small bite of the warm bread and smiled a little to himself. It tasted just like years ago. Mike was in his casual clothes, reading the newspaper while he ate calmly. He leaned onto the wall near and sighed a little. He remembered how it was back then… The day when he heard about the murder for the first time. Mike sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about that, but his fists automatically curled up. He shook his head, hearing the familiar voice in his head. </p><p>“Mikey… Michael! Come see what dad brought you.” the voice said as Mike hit the wall near. It was… Awful to still hear these words. After that long time. And after what Michael discovered. Even hiding behind that fake name - Mike, was tiring. Young man sat down on the couch, holding his knees close while the tv was still playing in the back. He looked up at it, sighing. Tiring. Everything was tiring. </p><p>Work at the pizzeria was not a coincidence. Not at all! He just needed to work there. That place… That entertainment was just… The most important. He had to stay close to these places. To these robots. Michael got up and checked his face, sighing as he saw that the dark circles got worse. With every day he was more and more tired. <br/>This life was getting harder than he thought it would be. Hiding under the fake name Mike Schmidt, looking for a very important person, working in the restaurant where the robots are trying to kill you every night… <br/>He felt… Bad. Not only mentally. His body was not keeping up with his thoughts. He just wanted to stop it all. </p><p>He opened the door of his apartment and looked at the young girl who took a step back when she saw him. She was selling cookies. She was a scout. Mike smiled a little and just crouched in front of her, taking out some coins as he held it out to her. He was very slender and tall. He looked at the girl, who just held the box of cookies towards him as he chuckled. “You can give me two boxes. I will pay more.” the man said as the girl nodded, giving him another box. </p><p>“It will be one dollar more.” she muttered as he nodded and gave her more money, putting the cookies onto the shelf near his door. “I think I’ve seen you before… Mr.” the girl said and smiled softly as he crossed his arms. “You are working in the restaurant with Freddy!… Right?” she asked and he nodded softly, giving her a shy smile. </p><p>“I do. That’s right.” he said and even showed her the hat of his uniform, making the girl chuckle softly. “It’s cold outside. And you are selling cookies?” he asked, quite worried. “Alone?” he asked before he looked a bit around the corridor. He was living in a block of flats. </p><p>“My friends don’t like to sell cookies in this part of town.” she said, but he just smiled a little. “And it’s not that bad outside. But it started to rain a few minutes ago.” a young scout girl muttered. “I have to wait until it stops.” she added, then looking at the heavy bag and a small cart where were other boxes with cookies. </p><p>“You can come in if you want. I can make you toasts or… Um… Toasts with butter?” he muttered, knowing that his fridge was calling out for something else to eat. The only thing inside… Was butter. One jar of chocolate and a lot of toast bread all around the kitchen too. He saw that she felt very unsure whether to trust him or not. But then he sighed a bit. “We can also eat here. In the corridor.” he chuckled. “Just let me take a blanket so we will sit on something warmer than this floor.” the man spoke, making the girl nod softly. “Okay then. I’ll be here in a second.”he added, disappearing behind his door, but not closing them as he didn’t want her to think that he lied to her about sitting with her. </p><p>Once everything was ready the two indeed sat down, sharing cookies between each other. Maybe that was what Michael needed? Some time with someone? Free time? Rest? He leaned back onto his door, watching as the girl thanked for the toasts he made for her. He crossed his arms. “Don’t call me like if I was an old man. You can call me… Mi- Mike.” he said, struggling to say that fake name again. He sighed and rubbed his eyes a little. </p><p>“My name is Allison.” she said and held out her hand as he took her hand into his cold one. “It’s nice to meet a night guard from that cool pizzeria!” the girl smiled and shook his hand, then sitting more comfortably. “Do you have a favourite animatronic?” she asked and tilted her head to one side. Michael didn’t respond too fast, he needed a moment to think about it. </p><p>“Probably… The Toy Bonnie?” he muttered, then tilting his head to one side. </p><p>“I like him too! But I like Toy Chica more… She is very cute!” she said with enthusiasm, while Mike just nodded his head softly. She was cute. Especially when she wanted to kill you at night. He smiled a bit at his own words. “You are going to that restaurant today as well?”  the girl asked and he just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I go there every day. Or more specifically… Every night.” he said and looked at her, tilting his head. “You see… Sometimes these nice big toys like to move at night.” he added, but not to scare her. </p><p>“And you have to catch them?” the girl asked quietly, receiving another nod from the dark-haired man. “It’s not scary to work in total darkness?” she added, but Mike shrugged. </p><p>“After a while you get used to it.” he said and then took a bite of his warm toast with butter on top of it. “It’s not that scary if you know the restaurant well.” the man added, chewing the bread calmly. He fixed his hair again, staring at the girl in front of him.”What is your favourite pizza?” he asked out of nowhere as the girl finished the next toast. </p><p>“I think… This one where you get extra cheese.” she said and smiled a bit as the man then chuckled at her words.</p><p>“Mmm… Cheese. This is really a good one. Indeed.” the man spoke and nodded, then tilting his head to one side. “Sometimes I get some pizza to work. Let’s say that the cook likes me.” he winked at her and frowned a little. “So… You are from here?” he asked and stretched a bit.</p><p>“Nope.” she said and smiled a little. “I am from the other part of this town… But as I said my friends left me alone to come here.” the girl added. “You are from here?” she asked, but he shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t like to talk about it.” he replied. He knew it was gonna cause him a lot of pain to talk about the past. Awful past. Young man sighed and closed his eyes. “I just… Have some bad memories.” Mike added quietly. “But ya know. You shouldn’t walk around this place alone.” he muttered softly, frowning a bit. Really. It was not the best idea. He stared at the windows in front of them. It was getting better outside. Few people passed by, watching them with strange looks on their faces. Nothing strange though. Not everyone eats their lunch on the blanket in the main corridor. It had to be interesting. Mike sighed and tilted his head. “Soon I will be forced to leave you, ya know? I needa get ready to work.” he said and fixed her scout-ish hat on her head. “It’s important to be ready for that work. If ya don’t go there prepared, then the animatronics escape from you faster.” he explained in a childish way, then getting up slowly. “If you ever need… You can always knock on that door. I will buy as many cakes as I can.” the man muttered, giving her a soft pat on her head, grabbing the blanket from the ground. </p><p>“Of course, Mike.” she smiled and then waved at him, heading to the exit of the big corridor. Michael sighed and leaned onto the wall of his apartment once he closed the door. He looked at the ceiling and then frowned. </p><p>“Mike…” he muttered to himself before he sighed, looking at the door of his bathroom. “Mike.” he repeated, walking into the small room to take care of his messy hair and pale, lifeless face. His eyes got darker… Or that was only his mind playing tricks with himself? Young man stared at himself in the mirror, then took some of his hair off of his face. He looked… Bad. But not… That bad. He could still move. Luckily. He then sighed and stared into his own eyes, asking himself. “Who are you?” he whispered, then frowning as he clenched his jaw. “Who the hell are you?!” he yelled and looked away, covering the mirror. Michael just shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, taking everything he needed, putting on his uniform. He looked at the ID Card for the last time, reading the name ‘Mike Schmidt’ that haunted him for long days now. “Time for a showtime!” he chuckled in a strange way, grabbing two boxes of cookies and leaving his house. </p><p>A small plush toy of a golden bear fell off of the shelf above his TV.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the lore of the books and the games.<br/>I watch MatPat's theories that are confirmed to be very reliable by Scott Cawthon himself.<br/>I know that here you can already see that there was a time skip.<br/>I just changed the year of it all happening. But most of the events stayed the same. I will stick to the lore as much as I can.<br/>I want to show the other side of Michael and William. ESPECIALLY William.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>